


Dress Me Up, Lay Me Down

by RosieRivendell



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, cross dressing, put techie in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRivendell/pseuds/RosieRivendell
Summary: Matt hadn’t even realised this was something he wanted until it was right in front of him.Specifically, Techie. In a dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisClydeFrogge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisClydeFrogge/gifts).



> Idk who had the original idea for Techie in a dress, but I know it wasn't me! Credits to origin maker!
> 
> All mentions of Techie's soft thighs and tummy are for ArtemisClydeFrogge :))

 

Matt hadn’t even realised this was something he wanted until it was right in front of him.

 

Specifically, Techie. In a dress.

 

Well, it wasn’t quite a dress, it was one of Matt’s big shirts hanging loose on Techie’s slighter body, a piece of twine wrapped around his hips to keep it up. A sort of temporary clothing arrangement after an after-work bout of sex had taken an unprecedented turn into the shower. Both Techie and Matt’s clothes had been soaked through, but being in Matt’s quarters, Matt had plenty of well-fitting clothes to change into after they were finished. Techie, on the other hand…

 

‘I I-think it might be a bit brief--’ Techie says, tugging on the hem to pull it down over the top of his fleshy thighs. Matt’s a bit bigger than Techie, but only a bit, so the shirt isn’t really covering much. His long, soft thighs are on display from under the frayed hem of the shirt, and is that…? Oh _fuck._ The pink tip of Techie’s cock is just visible from underneath. Matt thinks he might spontaneously combust.

 

‘Can I borrow a pair of shorts too?’ Techie says, peering down at his bare legs.

 

Matt gulps. ‘Uh-- no, no that looks fine.’ He’s finding it difficult to keep his eyes off the little peek he can see of Techie’s flaccid penis. He’s seen Techie penis before, very intimately, but seeing him like this… Fuck, it’s doing things to Matt, even after they had both just come.

 

Techie looks up at Matt. ‘Mattie, are you kidding? It hardly covers my bum at all.’

 

Matt steps closer, tongue swiping over his lips. ‘Yeah, it uh, it looks good.’

 

Techie finally catches on, smiling slightly. ‘Oh. You like this?’

 

Matt nods, smoothing his hands down the soft cotton of his worn top on Techie’s torso. ‘If I… If I bought you a dress, a proper one, would you wear it for me?’

 

Techie smiles properly now. ‘Yeah, of course.’ Despite Techie being quite shy and _very_ inexperienced at the beginning of their relationship, he’s always been up for whatever Matt has suggested in the bedroom. Even some _really_ kinky shit. This is vanilla in comparison.

 

But something crosses Techie’s face, concern, or confusion. ‘Techie, is everything okay?’ Matt asks.

 

Techie looks down at the floor. ‘Would-- Would you rather I was a girl? I mean, my hair, I do kind of look like…’

 

Matt has told Techie he’s been with both men and women before, but now he’s pretty sure he is so utterly gay for Techie it’s all consuming.

 

Matt twists a stand of fine ginger hair around his finger. ‘Techie I-- I would love you, no matter what.  But, and I don’t know how to say this without sounding like some sort of creep, but I-- I definitely like your, um, man bits.’ Matt cringes at his words. He’s never been much of a poet. But it seems to satisfy Techie.

 

**

 

So the next time they go planet side, Matt ducks into a second-hand clothes shop. He refuses to show Techie what he’s bought until they're safely back in the privacy of Matt’s quarters. But when they are, Matt hands Techie the brown paper package, and asks him to go change in the refresher.

 

Techie takes a bit of time to get dressed, and the wait feels like eons to Matt. He waits opposite the door, perched on the edge of his bed. He can hardly imagine how Techie will look, and the prospect of his Techie on the other side of that door, sliding himself into the little dress, no underwear as Matt had requested, zipping it up over his straight hips and long back, makes Matt’s cock twitch in his trousers.

 

A light knock on the refresher door, ‘Mattie, I’m ready.’ Techie calls softly through, then the door is opening, revealing Techie’s long body.

 

Oh fuck.

 

Techie’s standing nervously in the doorway to the refresher. Matt’s choice was perfect, the electric blue dress making Techie’s eyes seem more prominent than normal. The fit is not good; material is tight across Techie’s soft stomach, and loose where his chest is flat, but for some reason that thrills Matt even more.

 

But the best feature of the dress is the flowing skirt that fans out from Techie’s hips. The skirt had originally been longer, but Matt had taken to it with a pair of scissors, slice inches off of it to make it the perfect length; only just long enough to properly cover Techie’s modesty, short enough to expose those beautiful, creamy, soft thighs that Matt loved to bite and suck hickeys onto.

 

‘You look beautiful,’ Matt’s voice is hoarse already. He tries to clear his throat. ‘Come closer,’ he beckons with a hand. Techie shuffles over, hands tugging down on the edge of the skirt, approaching until he’s in between Matt’s bracketing legs.

 

Matt’s desperate to see what Techie erection will look like pressed upwards against his skirt, tenting the material. So he slips his hands up the silky material, up the outside of Techie’s fleshy thighs, across to squeeze Techie’s bum, trace his long fingers down Techie’s crack, and back to the front to finger in his pubic hair, careful not to touch his dick. He wants Techie to get hard without Matt jerking him off.

 

‘You look so fucking hot Techie, fuck,’ Matt breathes. ‘Sit on my lap?’

 

Techie does, sitting sideways on Matt’s big thighs, skirt rucking further up his thighs to an almost indecent level.

 

‘Do you remember the first time I touched you?’ Matt whispers, low and hot into Techie’s ear. ‘You were sitting on my lap, with your beautiful thighs spread for me, and the way you moaned when I touched you, when I rubbed you off through your pants?’

 

Techie nods, gasping at the memory. ‘Yeah y-yeah I remember. And afterwards you-- you jerked yourself off all over the floor-- fuck-- and I couldn’t believe how, how fucking big you were, and-- and-- the noises you made, I’d never-- felt like that before.’

 

Techie has started to get a little hard under the silky fabric, catching on the material as his penis twitches upwards. He grinds his ass down on Matt’s lap, drawing a gasp from his boyfriend. Matt smooths his hands down Techie’s thighs, fingers gripping into his soft, pliant flesh.

 

‘Stand up,’ Matt murmurs, ‘let me see you.’

 

Techie stands on shaky legs, cock jutting up against the blue material of the dress. It looks obscene, and it makes Matt’s mouth water. Techie’s not hugely endowed, especially compared to how tall he is, but his erection still makes the dress stick out.

 

‘Touch yourself a bit,’ Matt says, swallowing, at eye level with Techie’s crotch, ‘just slowly.’

 

Techie’s hand snakes down to under the layers of skirt, wraps around his cock, slowly starting to tug upwards. Matt can’t see much except the outline of Techie’s hand stroking underneath the material. Techie’s eyelids flutter as he touches himself, biting down on his lower lip.

 

Techie’s fully erect now, tip of his cock pressing up against the material. Matt can see a tiny wet spot beginning to form, darkening the blue fabric.

 

Matt reaches out, circles his finger around the damp patch. Techie lets out a little whimper, and grips Matt’s wrist tightly, holding his fingers in place. ‘Please Mattie, please touch me.’

 

Matt does, using his big hand on the outside of the skirt to press Techie’s erection down against his thighs, watching it bob back up freely against the fabric. He does this a few times, enamoured by the way it moves back into place under the blue flowing material.

 

Techie whines louder now, ‘properly, touch me properly, _please.’_

 

Matt smirks, but leans forward to creep a hand up Techie’s skirt, and wrap around his dick. Techie’s skin is so silky smooth and delicious, but Matt takes it slow, just teasing his fingers up the shaft and around the wet tip. Techie tries to buck into Matt’s grip, but Matt just loosens his fingers in response.

 

Techie whines in desperation when Matt pulls away altogether. Matt slides back, further onto the bed, unbuckling and shimmying out of his pants in the process. God it feels so fucking good to take the pressure off - he’d been managing a hard on since he bought the dress.

 

‘Come closer,’ Matt beckons, starting to fist his own cock to full length. Techie stumbles forward, cock bobbing freely with every step, an action which makes Matt have to stop the movement of his hand for fear of coming too soon.

 

Techie crawls up Matt’s prostrate body, legs bracketing either side, pulling off Matt’s tee-shirt once their hips are level.

 

‘Ride me, please?’ Matt says, running his big hands up and down Techie’s outstretched thighs on either side of his hips. ‘God, I want to see your dick move as you ride me.’

 

Techie nods, shuffling forward, takes Matt’s length in hand as he starts to lower himself down…

 

‘Wait, wait, Techie!? You haven’t-- you’re not-- _stretched!’_ Matt protests, even though his body is telling him to thrust upwards into the tight hole poised over him.

 

Techie gives a small smile, and presses himself down onto Matt without pause.

 

‘Fuck Techie, how?’ Matt manages to gasp, once he’s recovered from the initial feeling of Techie tight and hot around him. Techie looks extra amazing in this position, because his soft stomach rolls are pressing against the tight material of the dress, and Matt fucking loves Techie’s stomach.

 

‘Before, in the bathroom, I-- I got myself _AH_ ready.’ Techie grunts each time he lowers himself down on Matt, leaning back on Matt’s thick thighs.

 

Matt smiles up at his boyfriend. ‘You’re amazing, so fucking amazing.’ He means it, not just for being astute enough to have already stretched himself, but for being so understanding of everything about Matt, of going along with Matt’s fantasies, and for looking so fucking good in a dress.

 

Techie goes to lift his dress, to show Matt his leaking cock, but Matt stops him. ‘No, wait, I like the way it makes the skirt move.’ Matt gasps. ‘Is it rubbing against the tip? Does it hurt?’

 

Techie moans, and shakes his head. ‘N-no, it feels _AH_ good, o-oh fuck.’ He picks up the pace now, dropping down onto Matt with all his weight, making a slapping sound that used to make him blush at the beginning of their relationship, but now just spurs him on.

 

Matt can feel Techie’s legs start to shake with exertion, so he wraps his big hands around Techie’s waist, help him take some of his weight.

 

Techie’s hair is sweaty now, stuck to his cheeks and back of his neck. Techie’s not very fit, so he gets hot and bothered easily in bed, but there’s nothing Matt loves more than the smell and taste of Techie all sweaty from sex.

 

Matt reaches up into the layers of skirt, gripping Techie’s cock in his hand. ‘So fucking amazing Techie, fuck I love you, you look so fucking sexy.’ Matt always babbles when he’s about to come, he can’t help it, he just has to let Techie know how he feels. Matt’s words always set Techie off too; Techie’s a man who had never had a nice word in his life until he’d met Matt, so he’s always been extra responsive to Matt’s praise.

 

Matt pulls his hand away when he feels Techie’s balls start to tighten, cock twitching even fuller in his hand. He wants to watch Techie come, unhindered.

 

‘Matt, oh fuck, Mattie, I’m-- oh god-- Mattie!’ Techie moans, clenching tight around Matt’s cock as he starts to come. Matt doesn’t think he’s seen anything sexier than Techie’s come painting the inside of the skirt, make it splotchy with wet patches. Some remnants drip down onto Matt’s stomach.  

 

Once he’s finished, Techie bows his head, exhausted, making the ends of his long hair tickle against Matt’s nipples.

 

‘Show me now,’ Matt rasps, ‘lift your skirt, show me the filthy mess you’ve made.’

 

Techie whimpers and gasps as Matt keeps thrusting up into him, but lifts his skirt with shaking hands. Matt has to bite his lip at the sight of Techie’s soft pink cock bobbing with each of his upward thrusts, and the inside of the skirt smeared with quickly cooling semen.

 

‘Fuck, FUCK!,’ Matt comes suddenly, bucking up hard into Techie’s overstimulated hole. Techie lets out a pained gasp as Matt’s back arches, pressing himself deeper into Techie, groaning loudly as he spills inside him.

 

After Matt has stopped keening and groaning, he pulls Techie down and tight against his chest. The movement pulls him out of Techie and makes the redhead whine. Matt uses his long arms to reach around, unzip the dress at the back, freeing Techie from it’s confines. Matt burrows his long nose into Techie’s sweaty neck, inhaling deeply.

 

‘Beautiful, amazing,’ he murmurs. Techie pushes himself up from Matt’s chest to look down at him with a smile, before slipping back off the bed.

 

‘Techie, wait, where are you--?’ Matt sits up on his elbows to see what Techie is doing. He’s greeted by the sight of Techie, dress pulled down to his waist, bent over in the corner, rustling through a bag. The skirt isn’t long enough to cover Techie cheeks, and his pink hole is on display in full, come-slicked glory.

 

‘Fuck, Techie,’ Matt moans, knowing he would be hard at the sight if he wasn’t already so blissed out. ‘What are you looking for?’

 

Techie turns around, holding something bright coloured in his hand. He unfolds the item, and--

 

It’s a dress. Short, bright orange, and unlike Techie’s flowy skirt, this dress is made of stretchy jersey material which would hug the wearer’s body all the way down…

 

‘Your turn now, Matt,’ Techie smiles.


End file.
